1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for providing a guidance message at the time of call restriction in a mobile network.
2. Description of the Related Art
At a place of an event such as a concert or a sporting event, since a plurality of persons send captured images using mobile telephones (mobile terminals), calls with high traffic tend to frequently occur. A similar tendency is observed at the source of a disaster such as an earthquake or a fire. Thus, if communication is centralized in such a narrow communication area, it may be difficult to connect a call sent from a mobile terminal placed in the communication area and connect a call to the mobile terminal. One of the reasons for this is the lack of communication resources required for each call.
In this case, a communication carrier provides a guidance message saying that “the line is very busy, please try your call later” for a mobile terminal that is the source of a call and restricts the call. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-124949 discloses the related art.